


One-Shots And Shorts Collection

by The_Ship_King



Category: Bleach, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Badass, Best Friends, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dinosaurs, Epilogue, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fusions, Future, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Sex, Slice of Life, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ship_King/pseuds/The_Ship_King
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots and Shorts that I don't feel like writing in full works of their own. Maybe at some point down the line but for right now this where they'll go here.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Utsushimi Camie, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sero Hanta/Shiozaki Ibara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One-Shots And Shorts Collection

Somewhere on a random island in the East of The All Blue, a town called Vidle Oster was bustling with life. It rested in the centre of the foresty island of Shinchaku, which was in the centre of its two sister islands: Kaishi and Bōken. Thanks to the bridges that connected the islands, all the townspeople could interact with one another.

However, Vidle Oster was known to be the liveliest town of them all. And today, the town was celebrating Flower Day. It was an odd name for what they were celebrating, but it didn’t matter to the townspeople who were currently dancing and singing in the petal covered streets. The children were giggling and playing, while old people were drinking and rocking on the chairs. Small flower stands were set up all around town, so people could buy all sorts of flowers to give to someone they loved.

A little way out from the cost of the island was a small ship, being helped along by two oars. It was a very simple wooden ship, and it was barely big enough to not be considered a dinghy. It soon landed on one of the beaches of Shinchaku, and without a second of delay a man hopped off the ship. His black boots crushing the sand beneath him, while the sleeves and end of his dark green Haori floated down from his movement.

The Haori made the man’s frame bigger than it was, but the man was still pretty bulky. His black coat was open showing his stitched-up scar running across his chest, his stomach being covered up by a green haramaki with two smaller scars sticking out from behind it. Wrapped around his waist and over his coat was a red sash, which held three swords on his right side.

After dusting off his dark green pants from wood bits, the man started to make his way to the town. He combed his green hair back, leaving only short tuffets resting on his forehead. It took a few minutes to walk through the forest before he sees the town with his brown eye, the tree line giving him some shade from the sun. The man smiled scrunching the end of his scar on his left eye, then started his stroll to the town.

Eventually, he was only a few feet away. The man could never explain it, but every time he got to the town it always seemed to lean forward as if it was trying to meet him sooner. He chalked it up to him drinking on his trips back to the town.

Upon entering, he was immediately stared at by all the townspeople. Though, unlike when he first moved to this town, it wasn’t out of fear but of admiration and joy.

“Welcome home, Demon King! Zoro Roronoa The Worlds’ Strongest Swordsman!” The people cheered.

“Oi Oi Oi. Keep it down.” Zoro said calmly as he continued to stroll. “No need to make a big deal out of my return.” _I was only gone for a week._

**Vic-Captain of The Straw Hat Pirates: Zoro Roronoa,  
The Demon King, Worlds’ Strongest Swordsman.  
Current Bounty: 8.3 Billion Berri**

He glanced to his right and saw a group of people smiling at him, a few men giving him the thumbs up and others pumping their fist in the air out of pure excitement. Then when he looked over to his left, a few of the woman swooned and one or two even fainted. _Jeez, it isn’t that hot._

Zoro was eventually insight of the town square, the mighty water fountain sitting in the middle. Water spewed out of four different holes of a small concrete replica of a Poneglyph, which was being supported by three samurai swords at the base. _I need to take a trip to Wano and tell Momo and Tama how well these people have taken care of their gift._

Just as he got to the plaza, he noticed a few Marines sitting around a table drinking away. One of them seemed to have noticed him and quickly got to his feet and drew his sword. Though he wasn’t so intimidating as he clumsily walked over to him, his cheeks pink from all the drinking. _Judging by his look he’s new… I guess I better give him ‘the first-timer greeting’._

Slowly placing his hand on his Wado Ichimonji, waiting a few seconds before full grasping it by the scabbard. The white handle of the sword soon had a white see-through circle surrounding it.

“Ronowoa Zolllowooooooo! Yow’er undio…” the Marine slurred, but was quickly cut off when Zoro thrust the Wado forward.

The sword barely left his sash, when the circle made contact with the Marine. Small cracks started to form in the air, seeming to be created by the circle. Within a second, the Marine was sent flying a few feet back with what seemed to be no damage to his body. However, he was clearly passed out. _Hunting down the Gura Gura no Mi after Blackbeard's death and asking Vegapunk to put into Wado was the best decision I could’ve made… well, third best at least._

Instead of panicking, the citizens shook their heads while one of the other Marines came to pick him up.

“Sorry, Zoro… Hic… He’s new.” The Marine said picking up the rookie with one hand.

“No problem. Just make sure he doesn’t spoil the rest of the festival.” Zoro requested.

“Hey, hey… You don’t… Hic… have to tell us twice… Hic!”

“Thank you.”

“Have a good day… Hic…”

“You too.”

While he started to stroll away from the plaza, the residents started to talk about him.

“Man that Zoro is cool!” A man cheered.

“I wanna join his dojo when I’m older!” a girl yelled.

“Girls can’t be swordsmen.” a boy stats.

“What?!”

“Actually they can.” The kid's grandpa corrects. “Or at least Zoro thinks so. And you can also join his dojo right now if you want.”

“Really!? Then I’m gonna go ask mom and dad if I can!”

“That Zoro, causing trouble and inspiring trouble. As the Mayor, I should tell him to stop.” Mayor said. “…… However, he’s too much of a man that I can’t bring myself to do it. Damnit why can’t I be half the man he is!”

“Man, Zoro is so awesome.” A husband said. “It makes sense why she dates him.”

“Yeah. I’m a little jealous of her actually.” A wife said. “But she so kind and lovely, and he’s so handsome and strong, I can’t help but be glad to be in their presence.”

“Honey… You know what… I can’t even be mad or disagree with anything you just said.”

*

After a few more minutes of walking, Zoro made it to a small house sitting atop a hill overlooking the town. It was a simple white wooden house with a dark brown roof, the blue windows allowed him a peek into the lounge and a study room. A cobblestone pathway leading to the oak door, while hedges of roses surrounded the front yard. When he noticed the smoke coming out from the cobblestone chimney, a smile spread across his face. He patted his bandana which was wrapped around his left forearm, before making his way to the door. _Better go inside and give Robin a surprise._

He slowly crept up to the door, making sure not to make any sounds. As he pushed the door open, he heard a soft elegant voice singing. Closing the door he took soft steps on the Adam Wood floor to make sure it doesn’t creak and alert the other person of his presence. Peaked around the corner and down the hallway, once he was sure no one was coming he made his way down it.

“Down by the river~” Robin sang. “Near a tree of pink petals~. Rest’s a girl with a book in hand~. Waiting… Waiting…. Waiting for her love to come home~”

Reaching the first door on the right, he peaked his head threw and scanned the room. It was exactly how he left it, which make sense since he went on one of his shorter trips. A few feet from where he was at, were two purple couches near the fireplace, one facing it and the other had its right side facing it. Two small dark grey nightstands flanked one side of each couch, allowing a lamp and small vase with orange flowers in them to rest on. A black carpet with white lotuses on it filled the space in the middle of the couches and fireplace.

His eye soon scanned to the left side of the room, where the kitchen was. They didn’t have a dining table, since they preferred to eat on the floor or one of the couches. But none of that mattered now, because he finally found the source of the singing. His girlfriend Robin was busy cooking in the kitchen, preparing for her usually dinner on Flower Day.

The woman’s long wavy black hair went down to the middle of her back, almost hiding her slender frame. The dark-haired woman was wearing panda slippers, which barely held on whenever she lifted her leg to stretch it. She seemed to be wearing her favourite light purple long-sleeved button-up t-shirt, judging by how it was folded at the end of the sleeves. Although Zoro couldn’t pay to much attention to that, not when he such a good view of Robin’s smooth legs thanks to her dark blue short-shorts. _Hehe, that stupid Cook would give a good kick, if I looked at her like this when we weren’t dating._

“The girl looks to the river, sees a family walking past.~” Robin sings as she grabbed a wooden spoon from the cutting board beside her. “She smiles~. Hoping for a future such as that~”

Zoro had caught her singing that song once or twice before this, which both worried and pressured him that he wasn’t making Robin happy. Though he wasn’t one for beating around the bush so eventually asked her about it. And it turns out, while yes she did want to have a family, she knew that neither she nor he was ready for that just yet. Although just like the songs says at the end….

“Then when she glanced forward and saw the sunset~. She could see her love returning~. With no haste and no worries, she gets up and goes to greet him~. Hoping… Hoping… Hoping that the can start a family too~.”

He then slowly snuck up and when he was right behind her, he grabbed her from behind. Making her gasp at the sudden, one-armed hug and the sudden weight of his head on hers’. He had become a head and few centimetres taller than her when he turned 23 years old.

When she turned around, a soft smile was present as she looked at him lovingly with her blue eyes.

“You should never creep on me when I’m cooking, Tiger,” Robin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her canon ball size breasts against his chest. “I could’ve easily panicked and snapped your neck. I don’t want to have to clean blood off my floor on a holiday.”

“First, you contradicted yourself with my nickname,” Zoro stated with a cheeky smile. “Second, try it, I sure I can devour you before you got the chance.”

“Oh my. Shishishishi.”

“Sasasas.”

**Archaeologist of The Straw Hat Pirates: Robin Nico,**  
**The Devil Woman, Reader Of Void.**  
**Current Bounty: 6.66 Billion**

After the two chuckled, Robin decided to welcome Zoro back properly with a kiss on the lips. She tried to return his hug in full, but when she snaked her hands around she felt something hard and rocky. Breaking off the kiss, she stared at him completely confused by what he’s hiding under his back and Haori.

“Getting handsy like Nami now, are we?” Zoro coly said as he pulled his other arm out from behind his back.

Robin was surprised by what she was greeted with, a small Sakura tree inside a pot that had Poneglyph inscriptions on it. A small blush appeared across her cheeks as she looked into Zoro’s eye and saw the joy in it.

“Oh Zoro,” Robin cooed as she took the small tree from. “This warms my heart more than the time you learned directions.”

Zoro could feel a knife stab him in the stomach. “Aaah. That’s the most damaging thing anyone has ever done to me.”

“It’s not my fault that your greatest power-up was when you got a sense of direction.” Robin coly says as she placed the tree up on the small windowsill over the stove.

“Your getting a kick out of this aren’t you?” Zoro could feel a vain form in his head.

Robin turned around and leaned against the counter. “Perhaps.”

Before Zoro could even respond, Robin had pressed lips to his and hugged him again. If Nami, Ussop and Franky saw how quickly he embarrassed and kissed her, they make fun of him and joke that he’s gotten soft. _Screw them, I’m allowed to be soft around my girlfriend. Especially in our own home!... However, there is something I’m not gonna let slide._

The greeny eventually moved his hands lower, while also deepening in the kiss. Soon his hands were on her ass and without wasting time, he squeezed it. A small muffled moan escaped Robin’s lips as Zoro gave her butt another squeeze causing her to jump. He had no intention of sleeping with Robin, at least for now, she usually used this day to relax from all her teaching and studying. But he did want her to apologize and the best way to do that was to get her flustered. _3… 2… 1…_

Robin broke off the kiss, panting and staring up at Zoro. Her cheeks were all red, a few strands of hair fall to her eyebrows. Giving her ass another squeeze, Zoro made her let out a tiny yelp.

“Z-Zoro… You know it’s my r-rest day.” Robin whined as squirmed in his hug.

“I know. And I have no intention on changing that.” Zoro stated. “However… You need to apologize.”

Robin looked at him stunned by his demands. “Zoro it was a joke.”

“That isn’t what I’m talking about.”

Silence fell upon the two as Robin tried to figure out what he was talking about. As if to give her a clue, he squeezed her buttcheeks again and hugged her even tighter. Which was the best clue, because she knew exactly what he was talking about now.

“C-Come on… You l-like it. Don’t even t-try to lie.” Robin states.

“Yeah, I do. But… because you do it a lot more when it’s this day.” Zoro counters. “Which sends me mixed signals. Do you want to just rest and cuddle? Or do you want me to devour you as hard as I train?”

Robin’s cheeks turned bright red at the image of him going to that extent. _Damnit, Tiger. Why did you make me think that?_

“But then I realized,” Zoro said, dragging the last word out. “You’re too smart to accidentally do that one purpose. And considering you’re Nico Robin, my girlfriend, the girl that is smarter than me and beautiful without anyone to equal you in my eye… teasing me like that isn’t outside your realm.”

Robin pouted at him. “She’s also smart enough to know when you're just complimenting her to make her flustered.”

“Is it working?”

Without saying a word, Robin looked away from Zoro. However, she couldn’t hide her red face. He still kept her close to him, waiting patiently for her to crack. _I can do this all day Robin._

A sigh soon escaped Robin’s lips. “Okay. I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“Thank you.” Zoro thanked as he loosed his hold on her.

She moved back until his hands were resting on her sides. “I’ll get back at you for this.”

“I expect it.”

As Robin made her way back to the stove where the food was still cooking, Zoro sensed someone arriving at the door. He made his way back to the door frame that leads to the hallway, placing his swords and Haori on the couch. Looking back at Robin to call to her.

“There’s somebody at the door, I’ll be right back!”

“The food will be done when you get back!” Robin called back.

“Love you!”

That quick two worded sentence, almost made Robin drop her taste test spoon the pot. It wasn’t rare for Zoro to show that he loves her and while that does get her flustered, it almost nothing in comparison to when he teases her and when he just outright says that he loves her.

It was funny how things have changed and yet have stayed the same. She expected to still apart of The Straw Hats even after they finished their adventure three years ago. Completely expected she was going to go somewhere and teach children about the true history of the world. Even saw herself living in a house just like this one. But if you told her that when she turned 31 she’d start dating the 22-year-old Vice-Captain Zoro and then continue to date plus live with him until she was 35, she wouldn’t believe you. But here she was three years after her adventure had ended, waiting on Luffy to call them back for another one, living and being loved by a man that once didn’t trust her, Zoro Roronoa.

_Funny how things work out._

She glanced back up and saw the small Sakura tree, the Poneyglph inscription written nicely on the blue square pot. After turning off the stove and placing a lid on the pot, Robin started reading the inscription on the pot. She contained a giggle when she read the first sentence, ‘I’m not good with sentimental stuff… but I’ll try’. _Oh, this will be cute as a kitten._

“I’m no good with sentimental stuff… but I’ll try. I know I say this a lot or show it I guess, but I love you, Robin Nico. More than anything else, you take first, second and third place. You entertain me better than every rivalry I’ve ever had or will have. You’ve treated me with respect even when I showed you very little. You’ve been more loyal than anyone than I have met. And even though we haven’t been with each other as Wado has, I assure you, the number of good years you’ve given me has made it as if we’ve known each other longer than the Void Century…. You are the second best thing that has ever happened to me. What’s the first? Well, that depends on you…”

Robin felt her chest start to heat with joy. It was surprisingly very moving and sentimental. Though she was confused by the last p….

“Robin?” Zoro said.

Turning around, Robin almost immediately held her breath. Zoro with a red face was down on one knee holding a bouquet of various flowers in one hand and an open ring case resting on top of his bandana in the other. It was a golden ring with two birds etched into it, holding roses in their beaks. It had one purple diamond in the middle with two small blue ones on each side.

“Will you marry me?” Zoro asked, his face pure crimson at the question.

Silence soon fell on the room, and to Zoro, it was deafening. Minutes passed, making the swordsman worry that he messed up the timing on his entrance. _Wait that doesn’t matter, she can still answer the question it just wouldn’t have any bui… H-Hey is she crying!?!?!?_

To his complete shock, Robin was crying. A million different questions ran through his head, all of them blaming him for messing something up. _Shit! Did I get my timing wrong?! Does she want to say no and I forced into a tough spot!? Fuck! Shit! Fuck! You deserve to lose to the cook if that is the case!?_

Before he could even start to apologize, Robin ran over and hugged him.

“Yes!” Robin yelled. “Yes, I will marry you, Zoro!”

Both Zoro and Robin felt his body’s tension completely drop. The swordsman let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, then proceeded to hug Robin.

“Jeez, Robin. You scared me, I thought I put you into a difficult situation.” Zoro said as the two stopped hugging each other, sitting down on the floor.

“Hehe, sorry. I was just got taken off guard.” Robin explained, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Honestly I was still processing my feelings on what you asked Momo to write on the vase. It was very moving.”

“I hope it was. It took me eight days to just write on a piece of paper…”

_I could’ve guessed he had a script to…_

“And months to learn how to write in that damn language. I really need to thank the brat and Tama when I see them again.”

Robin’s eyes went wide at the sentence. “You… You learnt how to write in the ancient language… For me?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Zoro asked, sounding almost offended. “You’re about to be my future wife if I don’t go all the way on just asking you to be that I never deserved you to begin with.”

She lowered her head as Zoro continued. “But don’t worry I won’t steal your job in the crew. It was hard work and a lot of lost nights just to learn the stuffed I need to right that gift. You really are the smartest R…. Robin!?!”

The woman had curled up into a ball and covered her face with her hands, shaking with pure joy and gratefulness.

“Please stop! I’m already so overwhelmed with happiness that I think I might explode.” Robin begged.

Zoro simply smiled and nodded his head. “Whatever you say, Robin Roronoa.”

“Please…”

“Okay, Okay. I promise that was the last one.”

Without a second to waste, Zoro picked Robin and carried her bridal style to the couch. After placing her gently onto the couch, he placed a quick peck on her lips. The two then stared at each other for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on both their faces.

“You wait here, I’ll bring the food and make us some tea,” Zoro stated, swiftly spinning around and making his way back to the kitchen.

Robin found it really cute when Zoro clearly wanted to control his joy, but even he could barely contain the small dance-like moves his feet made when he walked. She was snapped out of it when Zoro randomly yelped and ran back to her. She looked up at him confused by his action.

“I forgot to put your ring on you,” Zoro said, holding up the open ring box.

“Oh right!” Robin exclaimed.

Zoro crouched down as he took the ring out of the box, holding his hand out when he was at eye level with Robin.

“Which hand?”

“Hmmm…. Right.”

After giving her hand to him, Zoro wasted no time putting the ring on her ring finger. Once it was on, Robin brought it up to her face to examine it. It looked amazing and it was a perfect fit. Zoro was amazed by how much of a child she looked like as if she tasted candy for the first time.

“I love you, Zoro,” Robin said, looking at him with a large smile on her face.

Zoro returned the smile and pecked her on the lips. “I love you too, Robin.”

A few minutes later, the two were sitting together on the couch enjoying their rice and tea. Robin resting her head on Zoro’s shoulder as he rests his head on hers’. Neither one wished to speak, because everything had already been said. And if it hadn’t, then they got plenty of time to say it.


End file.
